The King of Symmetry
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Soul and Black Star just couldn't help themselves. It was like an addiction. But to be fair, Kid was the one with the neurosis.


**The King of Symmetry  
Summary: Soul and Black Star just couldn't help themselves. It was like an addiction. But to be fair, Kid was the one with the neurosis.  
Characters: Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, mentions of others  
Rating: T (for language)  
Dedication: LC Rose, for posting at the same time as me! Go read her VK fic!**

**xXx  
**

"Give it to me," hissed Soul, holding out a hand.

Black Star snickered and handed the perfectly wrapped chocolate bar over. Luckily, Soul had had the foresight to duct tape his mouth before hand, otherwise he'd be doing something stupid. Like yelling about how amazing he was. Or how much he hated Kid. Good thing he was unable to do so.

With a smirk, Soul motioned Black Star back into the shadows and the other obeyed. The white-haired weapon placed the candy bar down in a rather innocuous shadow, then beat a hasty retreat, and none too soon. Around the corner came Death the Kid, yawning as the Thompson sisters argued behind him.

He sighed. "Would you-" But something caught his eye. Laying innocently on the ground was a chocolate bar. The wrapper was brown, with perfectly symmetrical lettering on it. He bent down and reached out, the words 'Symmetry Chocolate' gleaming in white up at him.

"Hey, Kid, I don't think you should-" started Liz, one hand reaching out.

But it was too late. His fingers wrapped around the bar with glee and he lifted it, only then noticing the string tied to the wrapping underneath. He paused. What was that noise? It was some strange sort of whistling, like a... His eyes widened and he looked up, just in time to get a bucket of rainbow paint in his face.

Ten seconds later...

"AAAAHHHHHHH! NO! I'M HORRIBLE! I'M A DETESTABLE BEAST! LOOK AT ME! IT'S NO LONGER SYMMETRICAL! NOOOO!"

Soul and Black Star beat a hasty retreat before their giggling gave them away.

xXx

Later on, Maka and Tsubaki were looking through the halls for their partners when a bawling, bleeding Death the Kid ran past, his own partners hot in pursuit. Patty skidded to a halt beside the other two girls, allowing her sister to chase their meister. "Maka, Tsubaki... I'm going to kill those two. I swear it," she promised and then was gone.

The two left behind exchanged looks, then sighed. "Now what are those idiots up to?" asked Maka, scowling.

Tsubaki bit her lip worriedly. "I hope Black Star didn't get hurt..."

"Who cares?" Maka shook her head. "Let's go find them."

xXx

Meanwhile, Soul and Black Star were beside themselves with mirth, hiding in the janitor's closet as they laughed their asses off. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, Soul managed to calm himself and grinned. "Okay. Time for phase two?"

Black Star grinned and nodded. "Totally."

"First..." Soul got out the duct tape again and replaced it on his friend's face, ignoring the blue-haired boy's pout. "Sorry, man. I can't stand it when you ruin a plan."

Black Star only scowled.

xXx

It took nearly an hour and a half, but Kid finally managed to get all the paint off of his person. He eyed himself in the bathroom mirror, licked his finger and fixed his eyebrow, then nodded. "Much better," he declared.

Patty and Liz sighed in relief. "Good!" they chorused.

He nodded. "Now. Let's find those jokers and kill them," he said, pulling the door open...

... only for a bucket of orange paint to fall on him this time.

The horrified screams were heard across campus.

xXx

Maka and Tsubaki checked the nurse's office. Soul and Black Star weren't there. However, Kid himself was. There was blood all over the place. The girls stared at him in shock. Thankfully, this time he wasn't purple, green, pink and blue. Nope. But he was orange.

They had to leave the room before Liz and Patty caught them laughing.

xXx

"He surely hates us by now," commented Black Star, peering through the window of one of the lesser used bathrooms on campus.

"Clearly," Soul replied, tinkering with a toilet. "Okay, done," he said.

Black Star grinned and gave him a high five. "Awesome."

Soul smirked back before cleaning the toilet perfectly and backing out. "Okay, part two of phase three, commence," he ordered.

The friends spent the next five minutes making the other stalls dirty. They peed on the seats, the hocked lugis onto the floor, they left toilet paper in the bowl. They even tossed pencil shavings about. Finally, they were finished.

"Phase three, part three... commence," Black Star said, duct taping his own mouth this time. Soul grinned and they retreated.

xXx

"I. Hate. Those. Morons," Death the Kid snarled, looking for some place to clean himself better. The nurse had offered to let him use that bathroom, but she'd also been laughing at him, so he declined.

On the third floor, he found a rarely used bathroom and entered. "You two, stay out here," he ordered.

Exactly three minutes later...

"AAAAAHHHH! I'LL KILL THEM!"

Liz and Patty rushed in, only to fall over laughing.

xXx

Dr. Stein looked around the room, frowning. "... we seem to be missing some students," he commented thoughtfully. Who was missing should have given him a clue as to _why_ they were missing (that, and the blood-curdling screams that had been going on frequently all morning). He merely shrugged and turned back to the chicken he was dissecting.

xXx

Maka and Tsubaki finally were able to track down Black Star, though Soul was no where to be seen. They found the bound and gagged boy fuming in the cafeteria supply closet, thumping his head against the wall to get someone's attention. He stopped moving when the closet opened, then slumped in relief when he realized who it was.

Tsubaki rushed forward and took the duct tape off his mouth. He spit out his sock and made a face. "That damn Soul," he grumbled. "I'll totally kill him! Yahoo!"

Maka sweatdropped.

xXx

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Soul inexplicably vanished, but Kid - fuming and nearly robotic with anxiety - happened upon Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star. His eyes were red with rage as he began pounding mercilessly on the poor, still tied-up boy, until Tsubaki, Maka, Patty and Liz managed to haul him off the defenseless boy and shove him in the supply closet. He raged further in there for a good half hour before faculty eventually showed up and dismissed him for the rest of the day.

Black Star stayed in the nurse's office until school let out, which was when Soul showed up and ignored his complaints before walking him home.

Maka and Tsubaki, of course, were only glad that the day was over with.

Then a frightening thought struck; would Kid hold his grudge until tomorrow?

xXx

**Hahah. I couldn't help myself. Kid's neurosis is just so fun.**


End file.
